


Who Laugh Like They Would Fall Apart

by angelgazing



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-13
Updated: 2010-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-07 05:26:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelgazing/pseuds/angelgazing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Harry, on his birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Laugh Like They Would Fall Apart

His hands lie, palm-flat, fingers splayed, spread wide across the cold man-made something of the tabletop. There's a white mug in front of him, on a white saucer, and the tabletop is black, grimy, dirty, glaringly reflecting the sunlight in from the window. He watches the marshmallows swirl in lazy circles in his coffee, and it's not exactly what he wanted, but it's close.

It's not, it isn't near close, but it'll do, when Malfoy walks in wearing jeans that're too big, with dirty, grass-coloured splotches across both knees where the fabic's worn thin and soft. When Malfoy's hair is too long, dripping like a spill of white-blonde over the red-green-orange-black-plaid of his collar. He's got long sleeves on, cuffs with tiny, pearl snaps undone and fraying, in the salt-pressing-heat of almost August.

It'll do, he thinks, when Malfoy slides into the seat across from him with sunglasses dipping low on his pointy nose, a paper bag dropping unto the table like he can't stand to touch it anymore, and looks out the window, and says, low and rough, like he's ashamed of the words dropping off of his pink, pink tongue, "Happy birthday, Potter."


End file.
